


▶女士，您的名字是……？ Ⅲ

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ▷（本章NC-15警告）一个士兵不惜当逃兵也要和一个妓女在一起的故事…





	▶女士，您的名字是……？ Ⅲ

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自I Can't Get You Off My Mind 网易云是个好地方啊

      Thor可以看到士兵们在一楼的大厅喝酒或者呕吐，他们的兴致全没有昨天那样好，或许是被那些前仆后继的敌人吓蒙了，又或许这么大的城堡里，缺了几个妞儿。

      宴会结束了，没有人去清理残局，Thor看着乱糟糟的地板，突然有些感慨。长官和士卒就像战胜者和战败者，后者永远没有前者的傲气。他和看守谷仓入口的士兵换了班，一个人在房间里徘徊着，四处翻找，消磨时光。

      那边的小房间终于打开了门，Bill是第一个走出来的，他对军官们微微欠身打算走下楼。他经过了Thor守着的门口，被他一把拉进了房间。

      “好久不见，Bill。”Thor把他压在门板上，“你怎么会在这里。”

      “不然呢？站在你们出征的村口等你凯旋？”他的脸上永远带着游刃有余的笑容。

      “我们刚打下这座城堡，你当晚就到了，你要我怎么相信你！”

      “那你大可不信，又没有人逼你。”

      “你最好说实话，我可以现在就杀了你。”

      “你不会的，你不舍得。”

      “你总是有道理，”Thor放开了他，“而且从来没错过。”

      “在你这个年纪，说从来还太早了。”他看着Thor烦躁地踱步， 轻声说：“我是个军妓。”

      Thor转过身惊讶地看着他。

      “你不该露出这样的表情。”

      “Bill，我不相信。”Thor看着他的眼睛，“你不可能是一个军妓！”

      “理由。”

      “你是一个高傲的人。”Thor摇摇头，“我不相信你宁愿当一个军妓却不当一位军官。”

      “任何人都可以是高傲的，何况，我只要能活着。”他给自己倒了一杯酒，舒展着身体，优雅地靠在门边的立柜上，没有看见Thor朝他走过来。

      “不要喝他们给你的酒！”Thor拍掉了他的杯子，玻璃在地板上碎裂，他看着名贵的红酒变成了针织地毯上的酒渍，然后皱起了眉头。

      “你疯了，那可是头一批的白马！”他盯着半个没有碎开的杯壁，走过去。

      “你才是疯了！”Thor拉住他打算拾起残破酒杯的手，“你不知道他们在酒里放了什么！”

      “当然知道。”他甩开了Thor的手，“所有的药对我都没有效果。”

      “怎么可能。”

      “怎么不可能。”他用指尖沾了沾红酒然后轻轻吮了一下，“现在我是Asgard的军妓，而以前，我是Jotunheim的战俘。”

      “我很抱歉，Bill。”

      “你知道我不叫Bill，对吧。”他拨开了酒杯碎片，然后站了起来。

      “那是你告诉我的名字。”Thor笑了笑，他眼前的人正用一种他没见过的眼神打量着他，所以他向前走了一步，“我很珍惜你赐我这个下士的那四个字母。”

      “别拿你糊弄女孩的那一套放在我的身上，我对男人不感兴趣。”他坐在椅子上翘起二郎腿，蓝色的裙子勾勒着他的腰身，“刚才你打碎了我的一瓶酒，现在还暗示我和你上床，说吧，你打算用什么作为交换？”

      Thor指了指自己。

      “我喜欢女人，和你一样。”

      “可我喜欢美人，像你一样。”

      “是么，”他捻着自己的头发，“大战当前，你的脑子里竟然都是些原始乏味的东西。”

      “哇哦，我向你保证，这些东西或许很原始，但绝对不乏味。”Thor用手指勾起他的下颚，“给我一个机会，我会向你证明。”

他眯起了眼睛，“是吗，我可没有多少时间。”

      “不过一个晚上，宝贝。”Thor细细地吻着他的耳垂，揽住他的腰。

      “嗯，”男人推开了Thor站起来，一步步向前，直到Thor坐倒在房间的大床上，他俯下身子，舔过Thor的下唇，然后在他的鼻尖上轻轻咬了一口，“在我从浴室里出来之前把自己弄干净。”

      “当然。”

      Thor愣愣地看着男人走进浴室，呼吸一促。

 

      Thor从别的房间回来的时候，男人已经躺在那张大床上了，深绿的床单很衬他的肤色。他的睡姿极其得乖巧，侧躺，双手置于额前，黑发散开，身体微微蜷曲。白色的衬衫没有扣好，露出精致的锁骨，也不够长，没遮住黑色的短裤。他后悔自己没能早点过来，错过了他全身赤裸的从浴室里出来找衣服穿的景色。

      Thor轻轻地走进去，把门锁上，他不知道他的小猫睡熟了没有，所以他只是亲吻了他的额头，然后躺在他的身侧，给他盖上了被子，吹灭了床头的蜡烛，然后安静地闭上自己的眼睛。

      过了很久，床的另一侧下陷了一些。Thor睁开眼睛的时候，小猫正跨坐在他的腰上，意外柔软的臀部贴着自己的性器，他的绿眼睛像猫一样在夜里发着光。

      “醒了？”Thor小声笑着，他的小猫正用他的小爪子轻轻地挠着自己的胸肌，这让他觉得很痒。

      “嗯”，声音像是从他的喉咙里发出来的，可爱得不像话，小猫看着Thor直起上身，然后轻轻环住他的脖子，在把头埋进Thor的颈窝里，双腿紧紧缠住Thor的腰。

      Thor感到他的小猫用自己的脑袋蹭了蹭他的肩，“不要装困了。”Thor把手伸进小猫的衬衫里，轻轻地按着他的脊骨，怀里的人是不像样子的敏感，手指间轻轻碰一下肩胛骨，身体就会小幅度地弹一下，Thor突然发现，他在那群高级官员中表现出的生涩和羞怯也并不全是装出来的。

      “想做吗？”

      小猫在Thor的耳边笑了，他舔了一下Thor的耳朵，然后密密麻麻的吻落在了Thor的身上。Thor看着他的小猫弓起身子在自己的心脏上落下一个吻，然后他的大眼睛眨了眨，对Thor露出了狡猾的笑。

      “明明是第一次，倒是很会煽动我啊，”Thor的手滑到小猫的臀上，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，“这样待会儿，你就要受不住了。”

      小猫偏过头，把Thor压到床上，胡乱地亲吻Thor的嘴巴，随Thor褪去自己的底裤，熟练地给自己做着扩张。他们的吻没有断过，Thor进入他的时候，小猫就把急促的喘息全部压进了Thor的喉咙里。

      “哈，哈……”

      小猫猛地扬起了下巴，眼角的泪水像钻石一样闪亮。Thor咬住他的喉结轻轻吸吮，双手却扣住他的腰连续操进他的身体。Thor终于放过了他的喉咙，他腾出一只手来扶着他的后背免得他倒下去。热潮来得毫无预告，Thor被突然绞紧的内壁刺激得没控制好力度，最后一下狠狠地顶在他的前列腺上。

      “呜 ”

      小猫的身体不受控制地颤抖，轻喘声拔高了一度而且无比的甜腻，他咬住自己的右手，叫声还是随着Thor的顶弄一波一波地溢出来，他的不应期如此的短，前端又开始挺立，腰肢晃得像个娼妇，泪却干净得是个处女。他用自己的额头抵着Thor的脑袋，轻且软地叮咛，手扶着Thor的肩，颤颤巍巍却不敢握紧。

      “嗯……慢一点……”

      Thor抬起头去蹭着他的鼻尖，听话地放慢了速度，膨胀的性器慢慢地捣弄着小猫的软肉，Thor顺着他的泪痕一直吻到他的眼睛然后再含住他的下唇。

      “不行了？”

      “嗯。”

      “你射得太快了，宝贝，之后会很累的。”Thor递给他一小条黑丝带，“之前翻柜子找到的，小礼物。”

      “要做什么……”

      Thor拉过小猫的手带他摸到他的前端，“自己绑起来，乖。”

      小猫摇着头，但还是乖乖把手从Thor的肩上移开，一边保持着平衡一边艰难地打着结。

      “稍微打紧一点。”Thor看着他听话的样子安慰性地护住他的脑袋，在他系紧的时候恶劣地碾过内壁的凸点，看着他慌张的样子笑着，“好了，现在抱住我的肩。”

      Thor的动作变得紧凑而有力，他用舌头舔着小猫的上颚，把自己完全操进他的身体里，一次又一次，泪水和体液一起打湿了昂贵的床单。随着打桩一样的操弄，Thor突然感到小猫内壁的收缩。

      “想射吗？”

      “嗯。”

      “等我一起。”

      在临近高潮的时候Thor解开了丝带然后射在了他的身体里，小猫完全脱力了，只是趴在Thor的胸口大口大口地喘气，对他来说，初夜就遇到Thor这匹种马未免有些太刺激了。

      Thor温柔地抹过他眼角的泪水，“警告过了，以后不许再撩拨我，嗯？”

      小猫用鼻子拱了拱Thor的肩膀让Thor把他圈在怀里，然后从喉咙里发出细小的呼噜声。

      “好乖，先去洗澡，不然会发烧的。”

      小猫呜咽了一声，闭着眼睛感受到Thor慢慢退出他的身体，白浊顺着大腿根缓缓地流出来。Thor快速地清理完，随便找了几条毯子铺在床上就抱着他睡着了。

 

      天亮得很快，Thor醒的时候小猫还闭着眼睛，军队的早号吹响了，Thor怀里的人几乎是一瞬间就跳下了床，等Thor反应过来的时候，他已经穿上了普通的男装打算离开了。

      “Thomas！”Thor叫住了他，这个名字是昨天他说的最后一句话。

      男人在门口停下来，“怎么。”

      “我……”

      “你看到的，只是我让你看到的。”

 


End file.
